powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Hayley Ziktor
Hayley Ziktor is the manager of the Cyberspace Cafe in Reefside where the Dino Rangers frequently hung out. She was also a good friend of Tommy Oliver. Biography Little did the Rangers know until the episode Legacy of Power that Hayley actually helped Tommy create the Dino Thunder Ranger powers. After Tommy became the Black Dino Ranger, Hayley became technical adviser of the Dino Rangers. Hayley is very intelligent; MIT graduate. She got tired of high-tech corporations and decided to open her own place. She is always mysteriously and is extremely well informed about her customers. She also had a personal hand in creating the Dino Morphers as "Tommy may know stuff like dinosaurs and bones but a rocket scientist... he ain't". She also created the Raptor Cycles, Battlized Triassic Ranger and the other weapons that the Rangers use in battles. Hayley helps the Rangers through most of the season supplying most of their weapons. Hayley is the one who finds the Brachiozord and the Ankylozord. In the Thunder Struck, Hayley joins the Rangers in their journey to Mesogog's Island Fortress and while the Rangers fight against the Tyrannodrones Hayley destroys the fortress with the new vehicle she invented: the Triceramax Command Center Truck. Notes *According to various casting sheets, Hayley's last name is "Ziktor" (a reference to , also known as Grimlord, the main villain in ), though it was never mentioned on the show. This could also be have done due to the fact that Jason David Frank/Tommy Oliver shot the pilot for VR Troopers, under the name . *Many characters and aspects of the Dino Thunder season were references to various parts of the Zordon Era. In this case, Hayley is a reference to Alpha 5, in that she is the technical expert of the team, as well as Ernie, in that she owns and operates a place where the Rangers and their friends typically hang out. *Hayley graduated from MIT (Massachusetts Institute of Technology), yet she claims to have gone to college with Tommy Oliver, a paleontology professor. This creates a plot hole, as MIT does not have a paleontology course in the real world, but it just might in the Power Rangers continuity. Of course, they could have just attended the same college as undergraduates before receiving advanced degrees. *The actor who portrayed Hayley, Ismay Johnston, also portrayed a TV announcer for the Sports video competition that the rangers of Power Rangers Ninja Storm entered in the episode Good Will Hunter. *Hayley is the only main character who is not credited in any version of the opening theme. *She shares her name with Hayley, Ninja Steel White, of Power Rangers Ninja Steel and Super Ninja Steel. *Hayley was planned to be revealed as a lesbian (under the radar, of course) in the season finale. It was unfortunately cut for time The Interview Series: Jackie Marchand See Also (in terms of serving as the manager of the team's hangout spot) References de: Hayley Category:PR Allies Category:Dino Thunder Category:LGBT